Question: Let $a, b, c,$ and $d$ be positive integers such that $\gcd(a, b)=24$, $\gcd(b, c)=36$, $\gcd(c, d)=54$, and $70<\gcd(d, a)<100$. Which of the following must be a divisor of $a$?
$\textbf{(A)} \text{ 5} \qquad \textbf{(B)} \text{ 7} \qquad \textbf{(C)} \text{ 11} \qquad \textbf{(D)} \text{ 13} \qquad \textbf{(E)} \text{ 17}$

Solution: The GCD information tells us that $24$ divides $a$, both $24$ and $36$ divide $b$, both $36$ and $54$ divide $c$, and $54$ divides $d$. Note that we have the prime factorizations:\begin{align*} 24 &= 2^3\cdot 3,\\ 36 &= 2^2\cdot 3^2,\\ 54 &= 2\cdot 3^3. \end{align*}
Hence we have\begin{align*} a &= 2^3\cdot 3\cdot w\\ b &= 2^3\cdot 3^2\cdot x\\ c &= 2^2\cdot 3^3\cdot y\\ d &= 2\cdot 3^3\cdot z \end{align*}for some positive integers $w,x,y,z$. Now if $3$ divdes $w$, then $\gcd(a,b)$ would be at least $2^3\cdot 3^2$ which is too large, hence $3$ does not divide $w$. Similarly, if $2$ divides $z$, then $\gcd(c,d)$ would be at least $2^2\cdot 3^3$ which is too large, so $2$ does not divide $z$. Therefore,\[\gcd(a,d)=2\cdot 3\cdot \gcd(w,z)\]where neither $2$ nor $3$ divide $\gcd(w,z)$. In other words, $\gcd(w,z)$ is divisible only by primes that are at least $5$. The only possible value of $\gcd(a,d)$ between $70$ and $100$ and which fits this criterion is $78=2\cdot3\cdot13$, so the answer is $\boxed{13}$.